1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a harmony authorization detector synthesizer, that is to say, a device that will, responsive to a single original note that is detected by the synthesizer, electronically authorize the emission of an electronically generated single note in harmony with the original note.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No directly relevant prior art is known in which for each single (original) note a harmony note is generated in combination therewith, nor, particularly, in which the harmony note experiences a predetermined decay and is selectable as to timbre, nor as to which the harmony note has an amplitude that is a function of the amplitude of the original note, nor as to which the harmony note is selectable as to the type of harmony desired.
There are prior art patents in which original notes are analyzed to determine the fundamental tones in the absence of harmonics and which notes subsequently are modified by the addition of overtones to change the color (timbre) of the note so, as an example, to make the note resemble different instruments or even the human voice. However, such patents pertain to "harmonics" which are modifications of an original voiced note but are not new notes in "harmony" with an original voiced note; hence such art is not deemed to be relevant.